Panoramic video images may be acquired using a group of cameras or a single wide-angle camera. The panoramic video images may be uploaded to a server where the images are made available to networked client devices. Consequently, the networked client devices may follow an event that is being panoramically videoed and request perspectives of interest. Such processing generates large volumes of video data that must be processed and transmitted in an efficient manner.